lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Verminkin
The occupant of the Eleventh Seat of the Council is Lord Verminkin, who is not the most proficient breeder of his Clan, but certainly one of the most politically astute, and one of the most mercenary members on the Council. Constantly playing off all the factions, selling his services to all parties, Lord Verminkin revels in the position that this power gives him. His heavy-handed approach to politics is carefully calculated to conceal his behind the scenes maneuvering. Lord Verminkin is one of the Council's most active and unpredictable members. Under his control, Clan Moulder can only continue its experience further successes and greater prestige. Lord Verminkin is a heavyset Skaven, larger than most, with shocking red fur that makes other Skaven uneasy. He often seems preoccupied, always toying about with something on his person, but his roving eyes betray his absentminded act. Lord Verminkin was born into the mighty Death Pit of Clan Moulder and rose to the top the way nearly all Skaven do by killing the biggest Skaven next to him and taking his place. Not nearly as smart as many of the other Skaven around him he was able to rise quickly as he had a silent gaurdian in Skatz of whom saw him as someone to use for his own purposes. As Skatz menipulated his rivals, and allows Lord Verminkin to be born he watched as his pupil did exactly what he wanted without even knowing that he was doing these things. As time went by he would engineer a massive plot that led to Lord Verminkin joining the Greyseers which he was far to frightened to join but wanted to influence anyway. As a Greyseer he has barely visited Skavenblight and remains inside the Hellpit as Skatz wants him nearbye in case of trouble. Personality Constantly playing off all the factions, selling his services to all parties, Lord Verminkin revels in the position that this power gives him. His heavy-handed approach to politics is carefully calculated to conceal his behind the scenes maneuvering. Lord Verminkin is one of the Council's most active and unpredictable members. Under his control, Clan Moulder can only continue its experience further successes and greater prestige. Appearance Lord Verminkin is a heavyset Skaven, larger than most, with shocking red fur that makes other Skaven uneasy. He often seems preoccupied, always toying about with something on his person, but his roving eyes betray his absentminded act. History Early History Lord Verminkin was born into the mighty Death Pit of Clan Moulder and rose to the top the way nearly all Skaven do by killing the biggest Skaven next to him and taking his place. Not nearly as smart as many of the other Skaven around him he was able to rise quickly as he had a silent gaurdian in Skatz of whom saw him as someone to use for his own purposes. As Skatz menipulated his rivals, and allows Lord Verminkin to be born he watched as his pupil did exactly what he wanted without even knowing that he was doing these things. As time went by he would engineer a massive plot that led to Lord Verminkin joining the Greyseers which he was far to frightened to join but wanted to influence anyway. As a Greyseer he has barely visited Skavenblight and remains inside the Hellpit as Skatz wants him nearbye in case of trouble. Relationships Category:Skaven Category:Clan Moulder Category:People Category:The Under Empire